It was enough
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Peter/Charlotte:."Dejando el pasado atrás, todo aquello era suficiente para olvidarlo de a momentos mientras sentía a Charlotte en todo su cuerpo" Reto.


**Disclaimer:** A Meyer todo, menos la trama :D

**Claim:** Peter/Charlotte -es raro que haga canon *think*

**Advertencias: **Te sabes su historia, ¿verdad? Ferpecto ;D

**Notas:** Va para el reto _¡Aquí estamos!_ del foro LOL. Disfrutad la lectura ;D

-

-

**

* * *

**

**It was enough**

* * *

**I.**

La conociste entre el ejército de María, Nettie y Lucy. Aquella neófita, con los característicos ojos rojos que te miraban de vez en cuando. Aquellas manos frías como las tuyas que a veces rozaban tu piel accidentalmente.

Charlotte no era muy interesante; no tenía ningún don peculiar ni destacaba en la lucha, pero algo te llevaba a mirarla fijamente durante rato, y cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los tuyos, recordabas abruptamente que habías dejado de respirar hace quién sabe cuánto, entonces ella te sonreía juguetonamente y estabas seguro de que de ser humana, se habría sonrojado levemente. Luego Nettie los regañaba y obligaba a volver al entrenamiento.

**II.**

Cuando creíste que ella no destacaba en la lucha, estabas equivocado. Después de todo, era una neófita.

María tenía un nuevo vampiro recién nacido —uno moreno que era bastante fuerte al parecer—, y quería mostrarle cómo luchar. Cuando te eligió a ti y a Charlotte, te sentiste nervioso por vez primera allí. Se suponía que nadie debía entablar relaciones allí, pero tú no querías dañarla. ¿Te dejarías lastimar por no atacarla?

A ella no le interesó, al parecer. te convenciste de ello en cuanto sus ponzoñosos dientes alcanzaron tu brazo en uno de sus ataques y no te soltaron sino hasta que tuviste que halar con fuerza de sus cabellos.

Ella te miró, con sus ojos color sangre enfebrecidos, mientras tú gemías por lo bajo al sentir el fuerte escozor del veneno en tu cuerpo. Ella sonrió con un deje de demencia y luego corrió en tu dirección, dispuesta a otro ataque.

No esperabas que se trepara a ti, enredando sus piernas en tu cintura y tomando con sus manos tu cuello. Retrocediste por inercia, y ella te hubiera clavado sus afilados dientes en el cuello de no ser porque trastabillaste y caíste al suelo al perder el equilibrio. La batalla ya no era una simple lección para el nuevo; era ahora algo personal.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— Justamente eso.

Fue la primera vez que sentiste sus labios de mármol contra los tuyos.

**III.**

A María no le agradaba que Chalotte y tú se hubiesen vuelto _un_ _poco más unidos_. Ella decía que los distraía de lo que relamente debía hacer; luchar, cazar y obedecerla. ¿Pero a ti qué más te importaba su opinión? Desde que habías abierto los ojos a esta nueva vida, todo te había parecido monótono, siguiendo una línea recta y sin fin. Y cuando conociste a Charlotte, esa línea se quebró, formando picos y con un ritmo irregular. Todo era una sorpresa con ella. Ya te daba igual, a esa altura, lo que los demás pensaran. Eso sí, mantenían su relación a raya, demostrándose cariño cuando estaban solos, con besos exigentes y caricias fogosas, para no correr peligro de ser distanciados permanentemente el uno del otro.

**IV.**

Charlotte era una neófita que acababa de cumplir el año aquel día. Era normal que estuvieras nervioso, ya que era día de purga, y Jasper, por órdenes de María, no perdonaba a nadie que haya cumplido el año ya (salvo excepciones, como él o tú), ya que sus fuerzas declinaban.

Ella se acercaba en la hilera, y te resultó extraño que Jasper no hubiese notado el estado de tus nervios, y la tremenda desesperación que comenzaba a embargarte (quizá, el hecho de deshacerse del neófito del que se ocupaba en ese momento le mantenía distraído).

— Jasper —dijiste en cuanto se vio libre del trabajo; notaste que tu voz sonaba acerada por los nervios—, uhm... no creo que sea necesario eliminar a todos los neófitos. Hay quienes son buenos, María podr-

— María me dijo que purgara a todo aquel que haya cumplido más de un año, o que lo cumpla hoy, sin excepciones —te interrumpió, severo y duro, sin lugar a quejas—, y le obedeceremos, Peter. Si no puedes, vete. Yo lo terminaré solo —se acercó a la fila y llamó a la próxima: Charlotte.

Tus nervios se destrozaron y la ira se apoderó de ti, lanzando una sarta de blasfemias a tu compañero. ¡Mierda! Charlotte no podría hacer nada contra la fuerza y la velocidad de Jasper. No querías ese final para ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los tuyos, y todo tu mundo se dio vuelta. La amabas, ¡la amabas, maldita sea! No querías ver aquello. No querías que sucediera. Y le pediste perdón con los ojos cuando te miró confundida.

Habías olvidado que Jasper estaba presente en la habitación; él los miró un tanto sorprendido, comprendiendo todo al fin. Y ante su desconcierto, aprovechaste el tiempo que tenías.

— Charlotte, ¡corre! ¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí!

Asustada, ella te obedeció, y luego la seguiste.

**V.**

Aquella vida, sin guerras ni necesidad de esconderse o fingir, era lo más cercano a la perfección de lo que habían vivido hasta ahora. Podías tranquilamente alimentarte sin tener que preocuparte, ya que era una gran ciudad y con un humano por cada uno todas las noches era suficiente. Definitivamente era lo más cercano a la perfección.

— Peter —una voz susurró a tu oído, con aquella tonada dulce y seductora que usaba sólo contigo en _esos_ momentos. Endemoniadamente profunda y sexy.

La miraste a los ojos, volviendo al presente, a esos ojos carmesí que te enamoraban una y otra vez.

— Dime.

— Te quiero, ¿sabías? —te acercaste a su cuerpo, y besaste su hombro desnudo. Asentiste—. Mhn, quería asegurarme —rió por lo bajo y luego ladeó el rostro lo justo para poder besarte. Tomaste su rostro con una mano y acariciaste su pálida y desnuda espalda por debajo de las sábanas con la otra, hasta llegar al inicio de sus caderas. Aquella menuda mujer movía algo dentro de ti cada vez que te tocaba; dejaba un camino tibio con sus finos y helados dedos en tu piel, y marcaba tus labios con sus besos, al igual que arrullaba tus oídos al decirte que te quería.

Y con aquello te bastaba. Era suficiente como para borrar tu pasado. _Sus_ pasados. O al menos olvidarlos por un rato. Era lo justo y necesario para ti sentir sus caricias en tu pecho, oír sus tequieros en tu oído y devolver sus suaves pero fogosos besos. Dejando el pasado atrás, todo aquello era suficiente para olvidarlo de a momentos mientras sentía a Charlotte en todo su cuerpo.

* * *


End file.
